


Life, what is it but a dream?

by Artemisia_Amore



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia_Amore/pseuds/Artemisia_Amore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break riapre gli occhi dopo una sanguinosa battaglia. Ha da tempo perso l’uso della vista, e il suo cuore stanco vortica inesorabilmente intorno a quel ricordo che lo ha a lungo perseguitato. Nel frattempo, Reim ripercorre i passi che lo hanno portato alla scoperta di un sentimento inconfessabile, mentre Sharon rivive il giorno in cui cessò per sempre di essere una bambina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pianissimo, appena accennato

**{Nota introduttiva.**   
_La trama di questa storia si svolge su due piani temporali. Il presente, indicato **con questo colore** , si intreccia continuamente con il passato, scritto **in nero** , dove è ambientata la maggior parte della narrazione. Naturalmente, nonostante la storia possa prendere le mosse da eventi realmente accaduti nel manga, l'intera trama è una nostra invenzione - un tentativo di dare voce a parole non dette, e che sarebbero forse potute esistere.  
Speriamo di riuscire a coinvolgervi in questo nostro mondo, raggiungibile solo quando si attraversa lo specchio. Vi aspettiamo dall'altro lato..._ **}**

* * *

  
  


** Pianissimo, appena accennato **

Nel caos del loro arrivo, non ho notato a chi appartiene questa stanza. Di certo non a una signorina, o probabilmente qualche trina l’avrei vista, e nemmeno ad Ada Bezarius, o avrei sentito l’odore dei suoi gatti. Sicuramente è un lettore che se ne intende. _“Il Piccolo Principe”_ è sul comodino… Ho ancora un ricordo chiarissimo di come me lo abbia lanciato addosso una volta che cercai di distrarlo dai suoi pensieri e musi lunghi, con quella rabbia nello sguardo, quella tristezza e lontananza. E ora dorme lì, tranquillo, imbottito di ricostituenti un attimo prima che svenisse.  
  
E’ buffo come siano diversi e complementari, quei due. Sharon-sama avrebbe bisogno di parecchi tranquillanti, in questo momento. Sospetto che sia perché è preoccupata per lui. Quando sono arrivati, non l’ha lasciato se non dopo averlo “consegnato” a me, e da allora non fa che ripassare…  
  
… Appunto, non fa che ripassare per sapere come sta. Stai bene, vero, Xerx? Le rassicurazioni che ho ripetuto a Sharon-sama dovrei ripeterle anche a me stesso, vero? D’altronde, sono solo un topo di biblioteca, no? Non devo preoccuparmi per una vecchia volpe come te…  
  
Impossibile. Non riesco a pensare a una vita senza di te, rumoroso e inopportuno. Sei diventato così diverso dall’uomo che ha varcato il cancello dei Rainsworth quel giorno di quindici anni fa. Tuttavia, nonostante il sorriso che hai imparato a dipingerti sul viso, qualcosa di quell’oscurità da cui sei emerso persiste in certi tuoi sguardi. Mi chiedo se ti sia reso conto di non saperla più mascherare come un tempo, ora che i tuoi occhi hanno smesso di vedere. A volte il tuo sonno è agitato, lo sai? E non riesco a immaginare la quieta disperazione dei tuoi risvegli, circondato ormai dal buio, che non svanisce più con gli incubi.  
  
Mi domando che cosa ti porti dietro, Xerx. Che cosa ti fa gridare mezze parole che non comprendo, che cosa ti fa stringere i denti e serrare le labbra, ora che dovresti riuscire a dormire un sonno tranquillo. Ti ho scostato i capelli dalla fronte imperlata di sudore. Hai fatto una smorfia. Sembravi implorare che una qualche tortura finisse.  
  
Sharon è tornata a chiedere di te. Sembra così grande nonostante il suo corpo abbia smesso di crescere. Ricorda tanto sua madre, nella cura che ha per te quando crede che tu non te ne accorga. Devo ricordarmi di raccontarti che cos’è successo quando siete arrivati qui. Lady Rainsworth ti ha affidato a Sharon-sama. Proprio così. L’ha guardata e le ha detto di badare a te. Aspetto di sentire la tua risata sincera, aspetto di subire i tuoi scherzi. Sono più gestibili, più familiari di questo tuo viso stanco. Mi fa paura pensare a quanto serbi nel tuo cuore, nei tuoi ricordi. Vorrei che mi considerassi un confidente, un amico, vorrei che ti liberassi dei fantasmi del tuo passato. E ti conosco al punto da sapere che ignoreresti il mio invito ad alleggerirti l’anima da quel peso, come se ti avessi semplicemente offerto una fetta di una torta che non incontra i tuoi gusti.  
  
Sei stato il mio primo amico, Xerx. Anche se all’inizio ero solo io a considerarti tale. Poi, una sera, al mio stanco e solito invito a bere una camomilla prima di dormire, hai risposto di sì. Chissà se per te quel ‘sì’ ha lo stesso valore. Forse hai ragione a dire che sono troppo sensibile, perché vedere l’uomo che mi è stato vicino per tutti questi anni, qui, addormentato e sofferente--- Ho deciso che, quando tutto questo sarà finito, quando torneremo insieme a Reveille e alla Pandora, chiederò a qualcuno della divisione scientifica di studiare qualcosa per te, per i tuoi occhi. No, non mi rassegno. E credo che non ti dirò niente fino a che non avrò in mano qualcosa, o potresti prendermi in giro, ancora una volta.  
  
Hare dice che stai viaggiando nel tuo sonno buio… Dove sei, Xerx?  
  
Mi sono accorto di non aver mai avuto la giusta occasione per dirti--- non è vero. Di occasioni ce ne sono state, ma mi è mancato il coraggio. Alla festa di Isla Yura, ad esempio. Ammetto di averti dato il buon consiglio di parlare a Sharon-sama considerandola un’adulta senza realmente credere che mi avresti dato ascolto. E invece l’hai fatto, sfuggendo dalle mie dita prima che potessi rivelarti quelle parole, per andare da lei…  
  
E ora? Io… Avrò occasione per dirti tutto prima che le cose cambino? Non so nemmeno se è già tutto diverso, se tu e Sharon-sama…  
  
 _“C’è sempre posto per te”_ , mi hai detto, una volta. Non ho mai smesso di pensarci, di fare affidamento su questo pensiero, fermo e sicuro. A volte vorrei poter tornare indietro, vorrei poter avere il coraggio di guardarti negli occhi e dirti che sì, sei importante, e che anche per te ci sarà sempre posto, nel mio cuore.  
  
Forse… Se ti svegliassi, adesso, se mi guardassi cercando la mia mano, proprio adesso, forse avrei il coraggio di sussurrarti quello che non ti ho mai detto. Sheryl-sama mi ha raccontato che cos’è successo con i Baskerville. Una volta ho letto che ci si accorge di tenere davvero a qualcuno quando lo si perde… Io ho avuto così paura di perderti che credo di aver realizzato tutto adesso.  
  
Qui, ora, mi rendo conto di essere innamorato di te.

 

 

* * *

  
**Illustrazione:**   
  
[Artemisia & Amore on DeviantART](http://fav.me/d6tqedw)   



	2. Antiorario

E’ buffo che il primo e più vivido ricordo che ho di voi siano le vostre mani. Le dita affusolate, le unghie ben curate, la pelle morbida, morbidissima, della nobiltà. Tutto in quelle mani lasciava intravedere un frammento della vostra essenza. Danzavano con grazia sulla tela da ricamo. Indicavano con impudenza tutto ciò che attraeva la vostra attenzione. Ed erano delicate, appena un soffio o un fremito d’ali di farfalla, quando si posavano sui miei occhi. O sul mio occhio, per essere più precisi, ma a voi non importava che fossi sfigurato. Continuavate a coprirmi entrambi gli occhi, e sussurrarmi all’orecchio: “ _Una caramella per un tuo pensiero_ ”.  
   
Ricordo ancora il profumo di lavanda dei vostri polsi pallidi e sottili. E il sussultare del mio cuore, quando, alla risposta: “ _Pensavo… A voi…_ ”, quelle dita fragili si trasformavano in elegante sensualità, insinuandosi tra i miei capelli, costringendomi a reclinare la testa fino a incontrare il vostro seno.  
   
“ _A me… A noi?_ ”.  
“ _A voi. E alla bambina_ ”.  
   
Nonostante non potessi vedere, immaginavo vividamente la vostra espressione imbronciata. Sentivo il vostro corpo in tensione, le vostre dita piccate che mi stringevano i capelli, tirandoli in una vendetta infantile. Mi domando se _lei_ si sia mai accorta di somigliarvi anche in questo.  
   
“ _E a noi non pensi, cavaliere?_ ”  
“ _Non è concesso, mia signora. Non oserei_ ”.  
   
Mi lasciavate andare, allora. Mi passavate davanti, e mi rivolgevate uno di quei vostri sorrisi misteriosi, minacciosi e dolcissimi allo stesso tempo. Poi vi sedevate ai miei piedi, posavate le dita lunghe e sottili sul dorso della mia mano, una leggera pressione, e d’un tratto vi avvolgevate col mio braccio, guardandomi negli occhi, sfidandomi.  
   
“ _E se fossi io a pensare a noi?_ ”.  
   
Mi mancava il coraggio per rispondervi con la verità che gridava il mio cuore. Tacevo, dunque, ma vi tenevo stretta.  
   
“ _Sharon sta giocando con Reim-kun nel giardino. In questa stanza esistono solo Shelly… E Xerxes…_ ”.  
   
Oh, quanto arrossisco, oggi, pensando al modo in cui avvampai, con gli occhi spalancati, disorientati.  
   
“ _X-erxes…?_ ”  
“ _E’ il nome che ho scelto per te. Ti piace, Xerxes? Hai detto di non essere più Kevin. Se Kevin è morto, mio cavaliere, è Xerxes ad abbracciarmi. E a lui è concesso_ ”.  
   
Non mi è più capitato di provare quel brivido, sapete? La sensazione di star per compiere un gesto estremamente proibito. Eppure Xerxes Break ne ha infranti, di tabù. Ma a quel tempo era Kevin a guardare il mondo, e ci sarebbero voluti ancora mesi, ancora un anno, prima che Xerxes prendesse il suo posto.  
   
“ _Vostro marito…_ ”  
“ _Mio marito, Xerx-kun? Mi detesti al punto da chiamarlo in causa?_ ”  
   
Ed eccolo, il momento esatto in cui il cuore fermò i propri battiti. Le vostre labbra, di un rosa così seducente, vicine, troppo vicine all’angolo della mia bocca. Sentii la vostra mano sul mio petto, la strinsi nella mia. E rimanemmo immobili, a respirare un uguale respiro, a guardarci negli occhi e scambiarci domande mai proferite, tesi, sul punto di agire, sul punto di tirarci indietro. Poi iniziammo a tremare, e ad ogni lieve, lievissimo fiato corrispose un lieve, lievissimo movimento. Il desiderio di incontrarsi e la paura di farlo. Finché non accadde. Finché non ci imbattemmo l’uno nelle labbra dell’altra, timidamente, quasi per sbaglio, e fuggimmo, ci osservammo. E tornammo vicini, questa volta per assaggiarci. Di nuovo lontani. Di nuovo vicini, a rubarci l’anima a vicenda con un bacio.  
   
Poi ci fermammo. D’un tratto, senza un perché. La punta delle vostre dita percorse la mia guancia, il vostro sguardo si fissò sul mio viso.  
   
“ _Il colore dei tuoi occhi… Mi ricorda che cosa provo…_ ”  
“ _Tormento… mia signora?"_  
   
Se solo avessi avuto un istante, un istante ancora. Avrei baciato la vostra bocca, vi avrei donato tutto il mio cuore. Vi avrei stretta tra le braccia e vi avrei sussurrato che il dolore sarebbe potuto finire, che insieme avremmo potuto ricominciare.  
   
Ma le mie mani si sono allungate invano, nel vuoto. E quando ho riaperto gli occhi, c’era solo _lui_.

 

 

* * *

  
**Illustrazione:**  
  
[Artemisia & Amore on DeviantART](http://fav.me/d6ubg92)  



End file.
